


Predator

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4, post-Soulless. Did Wesley really think Angelus would talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Back again, Wes?” Angelus smirked, watching the ex-Watcher walk down the stairs.

“Indeed.” Wesley locked eyes with Angeuls, walking so briskly to the cage that for one second the vampire wasn’t sure the man would bother to pause before he ran into the bars. But Wesley stopped abruptly just outside the white line and remained there, not saying a word.

Angelus laughed, “I told you not to be coy with me, Wes. Are you here to say anything useful or do you just want to go another round about your personal failures?”

Wesley smiled. “We’ll be restoring your soul in two hours.”

“Mmm. Would you like to thank me first?”

“Thank you?” Wesley arched an eyebrow.

“Way I see it, I did you a big favor. Got the other guy out of the way for you.” Angelus winced. “But then there’s that whole Lilah thing. Sorry about that.”

“Yes. The Scourge of Europe managed to wreak havoc on my personal life. I’m sure the Watcher’s Council will take note of that particular calamity.”

Angelus stretched out on the floor, arching his shoulders with a small purr. “Twenty-four hours isn’t a personal best, but then, I’ve been stuck in a cage.”

“Then we have--” Wesley began, coolly.

“It’s up there, though. And the funny thing? I didn’t even share your biggest secret.”

“Do tell,” Wesley drawled.

Angelus stood up, walking over to the cage and wrapping his hand around a bar. “Did you really think this would work, Wes? My Wesley Wyndam-Price thought it was practical to remove my soul and somehow find a way to get the demon to cooperate? Either you’re not as smart as we all think you are, or this just stinks of bad writing.”

“What are you implying?”

“You want me. And you know that soul-boy is too busy alphabetizing the names of the victims to ever think about bending you over.”

Wesley took a deep breath, forcing away the quick wave of heat that flushed through his body. He knew Angelus noticed his reaction. There was little point in lying to the vampire who could smell his sudden flash of arousal, so he simply said nothing.

Angelus laughed, running a finger down the cage bar, eyes on the ex-watcher. Angel’s intent stare coupled with the demon’s smirk. “Thing is, Wes, he does. He cums all over himself imagining you on your knees, begging for him. He daydreams about taking you dry over his desk, ripping your throat out when you can’t scream anymore.” Angelus shifted his hips slightly against the bars, a motion just perceptible enough for Wesley to notice, his eyes following, fluttering shut as he registered Angelus’s erection.

Wesley doubted he could walk out of the basement with Angelus’s sexual taunts echoing after him. He was equally unconfident in his ability to remain in the room for much longer. Suddenly more unsure of himself than he had been since Sunnydale, Wesley could only stand there, back straight, eyes closed, trying to steady his breath.

Angelus made a disapproving sound, “This why you brought me here, Wes? Just to confirm that I’ve noticed your hard-on for me? To find out the feeling’s mutual and then walk back upstairs and never discuss it with soul-boy again?”

“This--this isn’t why we brought you here,” Wesley said.

“Mmm. Sharing the guilt. That’s not very typical of you. Was it something I said?”

Wesley opened his eyes, attempting to regain composure. There was a predatory gleam in Angelus’s eyes, his body coiled up, ready to spring. Detach! “You’ve managed to catch me off guard. Well played, Angelus. But as you pointed out yourself, there is no chance of this amounting to anything. Your soul is about to be replaced and I have a ruined personal life to deal with.” He turned to leave.

“Wes?” Angelus asked, his voice sounding so much like his souled counterpart that Wesley turned back. “What if I offered to help you out a little here? Get you and soul-boy off to a good start. Or at least give you a life’s worth of jerk-off material and a night that gets this conversation out of your system.”

“And in order to do this, I assume I have to let you out of the cage?”

Angelus grinned, “If you want. We can’t really do this across the room from each other.”

“No,” Wesley said dryly.

“I promise to be a good boy. Lube and everything. I’ll even go back into my cage when I’m done playing with you.”

“Do you really believe I am that stupid?”

“No. But I’m kind of banking on the fact that you’re that self-destructive. Because, Wes,” Angelus grinned, “I really want to fuck you.”


End file.
